


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Idris_of_Edolas



Series: That Butler, Drabbling [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A different perspective on chapter 129, And 130 actually, How is this my first Kuro work tho, I should be doing homework but no, I was rereading Kuro and listening to an old playlist and this happened, I've been obsessed with it for three years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shame on me for not contributing earlier, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, but there will be more, first work in this fandom, so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris_of_Edolas/pseuds/Idris_of_Edolas
Summary: Jack and Jill go up a hill to fetch a pail of water.One gets sacrificed, the other summons a demon, and their parents are horrifically murdered, not necessarily in that order.And then, you know, this happens.





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**_Beware (beware!), be skeptical of their smiles (their smiles!) of plated gold_ **

     Ciel had only sent his butler to fetch him tea. What was difficult about tea? Why should tea take so long? But ah, it was neither here nor there, really. He was quite content to merely sit at his desk for now, contemplating what the future might bring. Let the tea take its time. He had plenty of it.

 _Time, that is, not tea_ , he thought idly, and rolled his eyes.

      But oh, how fortunate he was, or how fortunate he'd become: even as the boy pondered time, it saw fit to favour him with the faraway groan of the manor's front door. He knew in an instant what that sound meant. After all these long years, finally, _yes yes_ _finally_ , his time had come--

      Ciel smiled.

**_Deceit so natural—but a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning_ **

     He swaggered down the hallway, childishly low-heeled shoes clicking proudly at every step. Navy grey fringe flopped into his eyes, and he tossed it away; perhaps he should consider changing his hairstyle—as the rightful Earl Phantomhive, he needed something suitably dignified. But then again, this style could yet work to his advantage. After all, who would ever imagine that an innocent young boy with messy bangs and a sweet smile could possibly be the Queen’s Watchdog? 

**_Baa, baa, black sheep, have you any soul?_ **

     As Ciel emerged onto the majestic staircase leading down to the foyer, he was greeted with a wall of sound and the sight of a lifetime. The servants were clamouring in confusion, the wind was wailing through the still-open grand door, and a wayward child with a spectral shadow was standing in the middle of it all, looking bewildered and preoccupied and wonderfully, beautifully stricken.

**_No sir, and by the way, what the hell are morals?_ **

     The Earl’s lips curled up in a smug grin, and he slowly descended the staircase. “Oho, I see now. I thought it was getting a little noisy out here.”

_**Jack be nimble, Jack be quick** _

     “Now, now, you should know better than to go gallivanting around in drenched clothing in this cold weather.” Ciel’s smile acquired an air of innocent concern. “You’re just asking for another rough bout of coughing, you know? But don’t worry.” He stopped a few steps from the bottom of the staircase, and looked down upon the wretched boy dripping water on his impeccably waxed floors. “Everything’s going to be all right now… I’ll never leave you on your own again. I’m home.”

_**Jill’s a little whore and her alibi’s a ton of tricks.** _

     The child, his face twisted in horror, could only mouth wordlessly. Eventually, he recovered his wits enough to gasp, “This must be a lie!”

     A stunned silence fell, sweet music to the earl’s ears. It was broken only when that idiotic gardener—Vinnie, wasn’t it? —blurted out, “There are two young masters?!”

     Ciel gave an inaudible huff of irritation, but his slyly sincere smile never faltered. “How could this possibly be a lie? I assure you… This is very real indeed.”

     At that, the gardener piped up again, disbelief and distress plain on his face. “So, I was right! I knew something was off about him the moment he arrived! That person is not young master Ciel…” The blond peasant took a deep breath and practically screamed, “HE’S AN IMPOSTER!”

     And there it was. The opening Ciel had been waiting for. As his dear little brother quaked in shock, the young earl merely cocked his head and sneered. “An imposter? What a funny thing to say. The head of the House of Phantomhive… Is none other than myself.” He placed a hand on his chest, and his two ultramarine eyes sparkled dangerously. “Lord Ciel Phantomhive.”

_**So could you tell me, how you’re sleeping easy?** _

     Now it was the hopeless chef that spoke up. “Hey… Hey! What the hell’s going on here, Sebastian!?”

     “Sebastian?” For the first time, Ciel fully turned his attention to the silent shade masquerading as his brother’s butler. At the mention of that name, he bit back both a laugh and a snarl. “I see. So you’re the… _Sebastian_.” He spat out the word as if it dirtied his very tongue, acid lacing his tone. “I suppose this is our first time really meeting. Thanks for what you did to me _that day_.”

**_How you’re only thinking of yourself?_ **

     The devil himself was visibly unnerved, and the sight did Ciel’s hollow heart a world of good to see. Somehow, though, the _dog_ maintained his control and composure, responding with a curt nod. “Yes… It is my first time meeting a—” He paused and stared at the earl for a moment. “A person such as yourself, as well.”

     Here Vinnie (or was it Winnie?) broke in yet again, growing more upset with every word. “Mr Sebastian! He’s lying through his teeth… Isn’t he?” Tears welled in the young man’s eyes as he struggled to justify his rapidly shattering beliefs. “Since the young master Ciel that we’re all familiar with is right… over…” He glanced to the boy in black, whose face was still a mask of introspective, dumbfounded agony.

**_Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature_ **

     Sebastian said nothing for a moment, but merely looked between his master and—Ciel almost laughed at the thought—his master’s master. After a short eternity of waging an internal war, the butler bowed his head in defeat, and four sullen words rang throughout the room. “He speaks the truth.” Then the vile creature looked up, his eyes flashing a crimson that would shame hell’s inferno, and spoke again just as a crack of thunder rattled the bones of the manor itself. “He is the true earl… The real Lord Ciel Phantomhive.”

 _**Listen, mark my words, one day** _  
_**You will pay… You will pay** _  
_**Karma’s gonna come collect your debt.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Just who is Jack, and who is Jill? I'll let you decide. 
> 
> (Also, does this mean Sebastian is Karma? Find out next time, on Dragonball Z.)
> 
> And, just in case you want the song this came from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0


End file.
